The Garden Snake and the Wolf Spider
by Servent of Hades
Summary: The Kishin is defeated, everything is back to normal. But when a strange weapon-meister pair arrive in Death City, devoted to the destruction of the Academy, everything will change. This is the story of Winter and Danni, polar opposites but loyal to each other to the end, but when Winter gets too close to a certain Reaper, their whole plan may go up in smoke.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First fanfic, reviews would be appreciated, flames will be laughed at and ignored, unless you use words I've never heard of, but that is doubtful.

Pairings: KidxOC Black StarxOC SoulxMaka, if you don't like it GET OUT!

Disclaimer- I own nothing but this story and my OCs, Soul Eater and its characters belong to Funimation Studios

Enjoy!  
_

Chapter 1

I heard the splintering of wood and the shattering of glass and I knew the apocalypse had finally come, and I was in the middle of it. I tried to move my legs but something was pinning them down, I opened my eyes only to get blinded by a harsh light. Once my eyes adjusted I found myself starring at a girl with long pink hair and light purple eyes. She grinned widely and screamed in my face, "Wake up Winter! It's the first day of school!" some days, I really hated my meister.

I tried to move my legs again only to find that she was still sitting on them, "Danni, I can't get up if you don't move." I growled out. Needless to say, I wasn't exactly a morning person. Danni, my meister, got up and raced out of my room, "I'll make us some breakfast!" I heard her yell. Still groggy from my interrupted sleep I gave a slow "ok" before I finally registered what she had said. Danni was going to cook.

There are some things you need to know about my meister and me. One, I _hated_ morning, two _never_, under any circumstances, touch a copy of Danni's manga or anime DVDs, and three, _never, ever_ let Danni cook. I rushed to the kitchen; hardly registering the fact that I was only in the tank top and sweatpants I wore to bed, just as Danni was about to turn the burner of our stove on. "No!" I screeched, managing to grab her wrist just as her finger touched the knob on the stove. I panted for breath before finally releasing her hand and glaring at her, Danni only smiled innocently up at me.

"Danni?"

"Yeah?"

"What have I told you about cooking?"

Her face fell as she muttered the answer, "never to cook unless you make sure I didn't put any poison in by accident and to make sure I don't burn the house down." I nodded before looking down at her bubbling meal (and I use the term "meal" loosely) and dumping it in the furnace I had put in for when this happened. Unfortunately for me, it happened a lot. I poured some cereal and milk in a bowl for Danni to keep her occupied while I got ready. I put on my usual attire of dark jeggings and a form fitting black v-neck. I finished the look with my necklace made of chainsaw teeth with a small purple stone with a spider carved into it. It glowed faintly with energy as I put it on. I looked at myself it the mirror before noticing that a vase had been knocked off the table and m wall had a crack running up the side of it. I had been wondering what those noises had been this morning.

I cursed Danni's enthusiasm before placing my hand on the crack in the wall and calling on my restoration wavelength. I gave a small smile as the crack in the wall sealed itself. I moved onto the shards of glass on the floor and picked up one of the larger pieces, calling on my wavelength again. The pieces of the vase flew off of the floor and reformed on the table, resealing themselves into the form of the vase they were before. Lastly the piece I had in my hand flew from my palm and settled into the ornament where it had once been.

The one good thing about being the daughter of a golem-building psychopath is that it would seem some of the abilities are transferrable. Oh, how rude of me, I've failed to introduce myself, my name is Winter A. Gorgon but everyone calls me Winter. I'm the daughter of Giriko and Lady Arachne (don't ask me how it happened, I wasn't there). My partner, Danni Gorgon, is the daughter of Stein and Medusa (again, wasn't there, don't know how it happened) that means we're cousins and we're both part witch. Although my talents lie more in potion making rather than magic, and Danni can only manage healing spells. She was never much for combat magic; I remember the one time she had attempted to use vector arrows, which had almost resulted in our home being sliced in half.

I combed through my straight black hair and put it up into my typical braid. I walked into the kitchen to see Danni running around the kitchen screaming with a stream of fire coming out of her mouth. I sighed and held out my arm, catching her in the stomach before taking the spray nozzle from the sink and spraying water directly into her mouth. When the fire had reduced to smoke I only looked at her and said, "you got bored and drank one of my fire potions, didn't you?" she only nodded, "I wanted to see what it would do…" "And the fact it said 'fire potion' on the label wasn't a big enough hint for you?" She said nothing and only followed me out the door to our apartment. One thing was for sure, there was never a dull moment under our roof.

Eventually, we stood in front of the doors to the DWMA; I took a breath and began to walk through the doors, only to be sopped by a blue-haired idiot, "Hello new students! Say hello to your god! For I am the almighty Black Star!" I only raised an eyebrow at him. I knew who he was, I knew who everyone at this pathetic academy was, I had read all of their files before taking part in this pathetic excuse for an academy. The only reason Danni and I had come here was to watch this place burn to the ground. Allow me to explain, my mother had been killed by Asura, but when he had been defeated by those idiot students, all the human souls he had eaten were released, my mother's soul, however, hadn't been completely destroyed like the kishin eggs he had devoured, her soul had been weakened but it was still intact. I had then collected it and placed it in the stone on my necklace in the hopes of being able to bring her back. Unfortunately the books with the knowledge I needed could only be found at this academy. So here we were.

I looked at Black Star and blinked, "I've never heard of you," that seemed to set him off; he pointed a finger in my face and screamed louder than before, "How dare you disrespect the almighty Black Star!" I groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose; all of his screaming was starting to give me a headache. "I'm so sorry about this… Black Star can sometimes be a bit… much" I looked in front of me where Black Star no longer stood, instead his weapon, Tsubaki, was smiling apologetically at me. I gave a small smile back; I felt I might be able to tolerate her. "It's no problem, I'm used to dealing with dumbasses at this point." I turned back to where Danni and Black Star were currently in a screaming match. "Besides, if I couldn't deal with a moron or two, what kind of weapon would I be?" I looked back at Tsubaki who quickly looked embarrassed for some reason, "how rude, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Tsubaki, and you've already met Black Star." I smiled to put her at ease, "I'm Winter, nice to meet you." I shook her outstretched hand. Just because I was going to kill everyone here didn't mean I couldn't make a few friends, right? The bell rang but before I could grab Danni to walk inside I felt myself being dragged over into the courtyard by my oh-so beloved meister. I looked at her quizzically before she barked out, "Winter! Transform!" "Why?" "Because we're fighting Black Star! That's Why!" It was my turn to look apologetically at Tsubaki, who was also being told to transform we shared a glance before I transformed into my weapon form, a chainsaw. " Let's do this!" Winter yelled before pulling the cord attached to me, sending my blade spinning. I sighed and thought out a string of silent profanities at my luck of getting stuck with a meister like her before getting ready for what was sure to be either a very long or very short battle. I was hoping for the latter, we still had classes today.

Danni rushed at Black Star who had Tsubaki, in chain scythe mode, in his hands, Black Star dodged and shot out at her with the blade of his weapon. Danni quickly whipped her hand up and blocked with the flat end of my blade. They went on for about ten more minutes, blocking and countering, before I grew irritated,we had classes damn it! Danni shot out, attempting to catch Black Star in the stomach, who jumped up to avoid my blade and shouted something. Tsubaki changed her appearance into a katana with a black blade and Black Star was covered with strange black markings, he screamed out a war cry a sliced down at us. This definitely wasn't good. "maybe we should step it up a notch!" I called to Danni, who only nodded while giggling, she knew what I meant. It was time to preform Soul Resonance. "Let's go! Soul Resonance!" we shouted in unison, Danni drove my blade into the ground, my teeth came lose and began whipping around in a serpentine motion. One shot out at Black Star, followed quickly by another, Black Star dodge one but another caught around his wrist. Dani giggled as I began to slam him into the floor and throw him into the air, only to use another tentacle to slam him in the stomach into the ground below, effectively knocking Tsubaki from his grasp and pinning him down on the hard stone. He tried to get up but I only pushed him down harder.

I transformed back into my human form and looked down at him, disappointment written on my features. Honestly I had expected more. "HaHa! We win! We win" Danni cried, I rolled my eyes and turned to the entrance to the DWMA, noticing with annoyance that we had attracted a crowd, "That was certainly impressive." I heard someone speak in a monotone. I looked to my right to see the academy's very own rolling up to me in a wheely chair, "Thank you, Dr. Stein" was my reply. As much as I hated being here, I had to admit, it certainly was exciting to get to meet such an intelligent scientist. A student with black hair with three white stripes on one side came up to me, "I must admit, I haven't seen Black Star get beaten that badly since I first met him," I gave a small smile at him, knowing exactly who I was talking to. Standing in front of me was Death the Kid, and he was the one whose trust I had to earn for this mission to be a sucsess. I put on my best charm face, "Thank you very much. I'm Winter, by the way, and I'm very happy to finally meet you, Death the Kid."  
_

A/N: More next time, I'm trying to get a good update schedule going so I'm going to try and update once or twice a week.

Until next time!

-Servent of Hades


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know it's been awhile, but some stuff has been going on and long story short my computer privileges were revoked (haven't we all been there?).

Now, without further ado, Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs

Death the Kid didn't seem suspicious that I knew his name, but that tends to happen when your father is the Grim Reaper. I turned to face him fully and held out my hand but instead he grabbed my shoulders and looked at me with wide eyes, "C-could it be…" I was becoming panicked, could he see through my soul protect? My fears, however, were soon put to rest, "You're perfectly symmetrical!" My eyes widened slightly in surprise. This was certainly an unexpected development. Death the Kid picked me up by my forearms- a feat I was a bit caught off guard by, he looked so skinny in the blazer he wore- and twirled around. I planted my feet to stop the spinning from making me nauseous and looked at him, he looked back and he spoke, "I can't believe I finally get to witness a being that is perfectly symmetrical! Your eyebrows even match," he gave a pointed look to a tall dirty blonde next to him. Liz I assumed.

"Well excuse me for having normal eyebrows!" She shot back then turned to me, "Sorry about Kid, he's such a spastic sometimes. I'm Liz, by the way." I chuckled as I responded, "I'm Winter, and don't worry, I often deal with a certain spastic of my own," I turned to glance at Danni but found her gone. I froze and panic settled in my gut. The last time Danni wandered off she burned the motel we were at to the ground, not that it mattered, the owner was a total cheat- $200 for the "luxury" suite my ass- and the ice machine was broken. But I didn't need our cover blown so soon; we hadn't even been to our first class yet.

I turned to Stein, "Where the hell did my meister go?" he shrugged and I looked around again, my panic rising as I realized Black Star had also disappeared and Tsubaki was also looking around with the same urgency, I continued to scan the courtyard until I heard a voice, "Hey look! Some idiot's on the roof!" I groaned and placed my hand over my eyes, "please tell me that's no my idiot." I said to no one in particular. "I think it's both of ours…" I heard Tsubaki's quiet voice behind me and dared to look toward the top on the academy.

Sure enough, there was Danni. On the roof. With Black Star. I hadn't even been here a full day and Danni was already making things difficult for me. Without a moment's hesitation, Danni jumped off the roof, Black Star close behind. Now, I knew Danni wouldn't be injured (she, much like Crona, had black blood) but if she only suffered minor bruises from a roughly sixty-story fall, it would no doubt raise some eyebrows. With no other option I ran toward my falling meister and used the chain whips extended from my hands to dig into the ground and shoot myself upwards toward Danni. I managed to catch Danni, who was laughing in glee from the adrenaline caused by the fall, and omitted chains from my feet, managing to catch the wall of the Academy, I reversed the motion of my chains to slow us down.

Once we reached to bottom I dropped a still giggling Danni on her rear and looked at everyone, who was still staring at us. Danni picked herself up, "that was fun!" she giggled, I looked at her, finding it once again to stay mad at her, "I swear, you're going to knock lose the few remaining brain cells you have left. "That was very cool." A new voice sounded behind me. I turned to find the one and only Soul Eater with his meister, Maka, standing beside him, "thank you, but it was more frightening than anything. I was almost worried I wouldn't be able to catch her." I held out my hand, "I'm Winter, by the way." Maka stepped forward and shook my hand, "I'm Maka, and this is my weapon, Soul." I nodded to Soul, who nodded back.

Stein rolled up to us, "now that the introductions have been made, would you like to actually go to class?" the words alone made him sound annoyed, but I sensed a bit of amusement in his tone, I smiled and went to go inside only to be stopped by Kid, "You're bleeding!" he grabbed my hand and held it up so he could see it closer. Indeed there was a cut on the palm of my hand; I must have cut myself when I caught Danni at one point. "I'll fix it!" Danni called, taking my hand from a very nervous-looking Kid. Danni gently placed a finger on my still bleeding cut and a soft pink glow outlined my injury, a few seconds and it was healed completely, leaving a light scar.

Everyone looked in awe as Danni released my hand, "Sorry I made you hurt yourself Winter," I looked at Danni and smiled, "you didn't do anything, it was my carelessness that got me hurt." I looked at the scar with disgust and ran my finger along the scar and called on my restoration wavelength. Soon not even the scar was left. I looked up at Kid, who had a look of wonder on his face and turned to Danni, "let's go to class." I proceeded into the academy and caught Kid staring at me. I looked away and fought back the goose bumps on my arms, I shivered and shrugged on the leather jacket I had brought with me, the air conditioning must be cranked in here.

Eventually, we came to Stein's classroom and everyone took their seats, Stein motioned for us to come to the front of the room, "Everyone, we have two new students joining us today. This is Winter and Danni, Winter and Danni, this is everyone." I looked at the class and ignored Danni's hysteric waving, chosing instead to stare impassively ahead. We went to sit down, Danni chosing to sit next to Black Star for some reason. I, of course, sat down next to her and began looking over my classmates, most were weak- some pathetically so- but there were a few, like Soul and Maka, that were very powerful. Stein began the lesson and I began to take notes, even though I already knew most of this.

Once school was out, Danni and I proceeded to the lot close to school to retrieve my hearse- yes, I drive a hearse- and headed back to our appartment. On the ride back I asked, "Danni, why did you jump off the roof?" Danni was quiet for a while but eventually she spoke, "I told Black Star I was tougher than him..." I sighed, then laughed, "That has to be the worst reason to jump off a roof I've ever heard!" Danni laughed along with me before our laughter faded into companionable silence that we spent the rest of the ride home in.


	3. Deals

The rest of the week (much to my surprise) passed without incident. Danni refrained from doing anything that would cause suspicion and I became one of the top three students in Stein's class, only being surpassed by Maka (unsurprisingly is I'm being honest) and a rather strange meister named Ox. Thankfully it was Saturday, which meant Danni would be sleeping in until at least noon today. "Then why am I up at six in the morning?" I growled to myself as I trudged to my car and sped down the street until I came to an old abandoned house on the outskirts of town. I hated getting up early but it was important that I met with the very person that was in this house at the moment. When I walked in I was greeted by a tall women with a skintight bodysuit that changed color every few seconds, her face lit up when she saw me, "Winter! I haven't seen you in ages!" I chuckled, "It's good to see you, Camilia." The witch in question embraced me before turning serious and looking at me expectantly. That was just like her, Camilia was a witch that would change appearance like a super model changed clothes, not very surprising when you take into consideration that her familiar was a chameleon, she is very good with fitting in with anyone since she can change her personality as easily as she changes her appearance, I have purchased her services on more than one occasion and we're old friends.

I hold out a bag of vials filled with a special potion that made the drinker irresistible to any individual of their choosing, a favorite among witches so they didn't have to waste energy with a charm spell. "I need you to become the new school nurse of the DWMA." Camilia gaped at me before gathering her wits, "Are you insane! I can't go there, they'd kill or dismantle me, probably both!" I sighed, she might be easy to get along with at times, but she could be such a drama queen. "You'll have your soul protect on and I just need someone to keep track of any and all gossip, keep suspicion away from Danni and me. Besides, you know you'd kill to get hold of some of the teachers at DWMA's dirty laundry." Camilia, like all information brokers, were total suckers for juicy gossip. She looked at me with a defeated face before cracking a smile, "You've got me there, count me in!" I smiled and shook her hand to seal the deal, "Great," I smirked, "you report first thing tomorrow for work," She sighed, "you already applied me for the job, didn't you?" I only nodded before hopping back in my car and driving off.

When I returned home it was almost seven thirty so I started on breakfast for myself, leaving a plate in he fridge for when Danni woke up. My phone beeped and I looked at the caller i.d. "Death the Kid" it read, I clicked the answer button and put the phone up to my ear, "Hello?"

"Hey Winter. Are you busy today?"

"No, why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out or something. Liz and Patti kicked me out so I don't have anything to do today. They said my symmetry was getting in the way of their spa treatment, or something like that."

I blushed, was Kid asking me out? No, of course he wasn't, he was only looking for something to do. "Sure, where do you want to meet up?"

"How about that café on 34th street?"

"Sounds good, I'll be there in about twenty minutes."

With that I hung up I took deep breaths trying to calm my racing heart. Wait! Racing heart? Why was I nervous about seeing him? It wasn't like we haven't talked before, in truth we had come to be friends in the past week, there was something calming about talking to someone with at least a little intelligence. Not that Maka and Tsubaki weren't smart, they just lacked what you might call "silent authority" I tend to like people that were confident and calm in any situation. Plus I always gravitated towards, for lack of a better word, badasses. And Kid's brooding look, dark wardrobe, and the way he seemed to mock anyone who challenged him definitely categorized him as a badass.

In the end, I chalked up my nervousness to simply being worried about accidently blowing our cover. By the time I had arrived at the café Kid was already waiting at a booth in the back corner, sipping on a steaming mug of tea. I sat down across from him, "That looks good," he smiled at me, "I'm glad you say that because I got you one." He gestured beside where I was sitting, and true to his word, a mug of hot tea was sitting next to me on the table. I chuckled and took a slow sip, examining the taste. It wasn't as good as the stuff I make myself, but for a discount coffee place it was decent. We spent some time talking and I learned that Kid had lived here his whole life, I responded by telling him about all of the places I had lived, "I grew up in a small town in Japan, until I ran away to America, where I lived in New York for a while, after that I left for India, then I went to Ireland for a few months, eventually winding up back in Japan and deciding to move here." Kid looked at me in awe, "Wow, you've been to so many places. I wish I could have travelled outside of missions."

"You must have," Came my reply, "I doubt you've never left Death City, you can certainly afford it."

"I might be able to afford trips, but I never have the time to just relax when I'm away. I either have to fight a kishin or negotiate treaties and borders with witches and other academies." I looked at him and felt a pang of sympathy, his dad never being able to leave Death City meant whenever there was trouble with politics that concerned his father, he was the one that had to pick up and leave, "Well, for what it's worth," I reached out and placed my hand on his forearm, "I never had much time when I was travelling either. I was involved with a very… _precarious_ business, which meant I always had to watch my back." With that I stood up, throwing some money on the table, "This has been fun, but I have to head home… that is if Danni hasn't burned it down by now. Thank you for the company, though." Before he could say anything else I was out the door and in my car.

When I got home, I looked in Danni's room and sighed when I saw she was still sleeping. I walked back into the kitchen/living room and sat down on the couch with my new favorite book, _The Art of War_ it was quite a fascinating novel but I couldn't seem to study, my mind still thinking about what I had told Kid. Did he think I was some paranoid creep? Did he still want to hang out with me? I shook off these doubts, all that mattered was gaining his trust so I could break into their library and resurrect my mother. If that was the case, then why wouldn't my hear stop pounding?


End file.
